


Bad Breakups Lead to Good Eggs

by ThatOneTheatreKid



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 508, Bad Puns, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i don't know how to tag, spoilers for 5a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneTheatreKid/pseuds/ThatOneTheatreKid
Summary: Ella is feeling down after the events of 508, and Lucifer surprises her with a visit to talk about itMy first fanfiction ever and my first writing in story style in a LONG timeNot beta read
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Bad Breakups Lead to Good Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This story came about because I haven't been able to stop thinking about Lucifer since the season 5 trailer dropped and I couldn't control myself anymore. I've never written a fanfic before and most of my creative writing has been theatre scripts and poetry so this was definitely off the beaten path for me. I hope you enjoy!

In her life she had plenty of bad dates, and several bad boyfriends. Who hadn't? The world was full of people that wouldn't get along, didn't mesh well. Breakups happened, bad things happened to good people. This however, wasn't something that happened on a daily basis. It's not often that you find that your first serious relationship in years is- or  _ was _ with a serial killer. 

Ella was fluttering around her apartment determined to distract herself from the day ever since she had gotten home. After finding out she was dating the Whisperer Killer it felt wrong, to stay in one place. Thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. 

Tired and angry were just the beginning of how she was feeling. It felt simultaneously like she had found out weeks ago, as well as only a few minutes. Her heart and mind were racing and nothing felt like an appropriate thing to do in this situation. What do you do after finding out the ‘perfectly nice normal guy’ you were going out with was a murderer? Nothing was distracting enough it seemed. She tried exercising at the too small gym in the apartment complex, but didn’t feel enough energy to keep going. She scrolled through Netflix for what seemed like forever but with her thoughts jumbling and racing around in her brain it was a fruitless effort to even try to pay attention to anything. Driving to the store and buying every food she craved hadn’t helped either. Her stomach was in knots and despite how badly she wanted to eat, she couldn’t imagine stomaching anything. It had just truly been an awful day.

She was glad they had found Chloe obviously. She couldn’t imagine what she would do, what anyone would do, if they had lost her. Ella was so glad she had a friend in Chloe. If Chloe wasn’t dealing with her own emotional distress from being kidnapped, Ella probably would have already called her to cry. She had such a calming effect on people. 

However, Chloe and Lucifer had not been seen since shortly after the fiasco was over with. They were having what was probably a touching moment in the file room, and then had presumingly snuck out early around the same time a glass wall in the precinct had shattered. Apparently there had been an emergency and they had left to deal with it. Whatever that meant. 

She thought about contacting Linda as well, but didn’t want to feel like she was using her friend for free therapy so she skipped over that thought. As much as Ella loved Maze, she certainly wouldn’t be able to help the situation either. She was more of a woman of action than comforting words. She would probably threaten to go kill the guy, and knowing her she would somehow get through all the defences of whatever security they currently had him under to make sure that happened. As much as she might have wanted that, Ella didn’t think that was the best course of action either. Her friends were busy and she would have to get through this on her own. 

So she was here, back at square one. 2:30 in the morning and yet she knew sleep would not be able to claim her tonight. At the very least, there would be no work tomorrow. Though she would love the distraction from her current state she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus on work either. She felt uncontrollably useless. Lounging around the living room in her favorite pajamas with not a clue on how to feel better about the situation. As she was contemplating the idea of reorganizing all of her drawers just for something to do she heard a knock at her door. 

“Who could that be?”, Ella groaned to herself. It was probably a delivery driver with yet again the wrong address. How her neighbors could deliver to the wrong place on a weekly basis was beyond her. She trudged over to look through the peephole, ready to ignore anything aside from a surprise 2am Amazon delivery- not that that was going to happen. 

She was surprised to see Lucifer of all people standing at her door, looking more than a bit out of place in the hallway of her cheap complex. 

Ella swung open the door, “Hey Lucifer. What are you doing here?”, she continued after seeing the disgruntled look on his face, “Not that I’m not glad to see you, I just didn’t expect this”.

“And where did you disappear earlier?”, she questioned. She also kind of wanted to know how he knew where she lived, but knowing Lucifer she knew he had his ways. 

“Miss Lopez,” Lucifer grinned, “Ah yes, you’ll have to excuse me for running off mid work day, pressing family matters to attend to. May I come in?” 

“Uh, sure buddy come on in”, she turned to grant him easy access inside. Though she would love to hear more about these pressing family matters, and what they had to do with Chloe, she had good faith that he would not tell her the whole story. So she decided to just not ask.

After shutting the door behind him she couldn’t help but stare. It was strange, to say the least, seeing Lucifer in her home. It was even stranger to see him standing awkwardly in her living room, seeming unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Again, not that I’m complaining, it’s great to see you, but what are you doing here?”, Ella asked him. 

“Well I,” He shifted uncomfortably, and cleared his throat before continuing his answer, “Well it has been a long day for everyone Miss Lopez, but now that the Detectivenapping has been dealt with I just wanted to check on you. Are you doing alright? Given the circumstances of course”

“Oh Lucifer….” tears welled in her eyes, and to his credit Lucifer barely looked panicked as she rushed to give him a hug. 

“I can’t believe you came to check on me. I honestly don’t know. It was such a shit day,” she sobbed into his suit, “I didn’t know what to do. Chloe got kidnapped, I felt so useless, then my own boyfriend almost killed me. I didn’t know who to talk to, with everyone dealing with the case and their own problems”. 

Lucifer to his credit didn’t even try to squirm out of the embrace, instead settling his head on top of hers as he gently patted her back. Though it was obviously something he was out of practice in, he made a good hugger regardless. Not that he would ever let that be known. 

“Yes, it has been a day worthy of that moniker. However, you must know that regardless of what everyone had gone through today, your suffering is just as important”

“Thank you buddy, this means so much. Having you here to listen when you probably have a thousand other places more important to be right now”

Lucifer gently pulled back from the hug enough to look Ella in the eye, “At this very moment I believe this is the most important place to be,” his eyes shined with sincerity that it led Ella to cry on him all over again. 

“I just. It’s so hard you know,” Ella finally let go of Lucifer, instead turning to pace in her living room floor, “What are the chances of this happening? We catch bad guys every day for a living. Shouldn’t I have been able to know? I’m so frustrated Lucifer! He killed nearly under my nose and I didn’t know!”

Lucifer had made his way to sit on the couch, allowing more room for the hole being dug in the floor. 

“We work with bad guys and victims every day, you know as well as I do that sometimes the victims turn out to be our bad guy after all. You can’t blame yourself for not seeing this coming, none of us knew, ” he took a swig from his hidden pocket and offered it to her. 

Sighing while waving a decline of the offered alcohol she continued, “No no, I know. It's just. I was trying so hard to be normal. You know I’ve had some problems in the past, with my family and the law and everything else. I just wanted to be with a guy that was good for me you know?”

Ella stopped her pacing and opted to lay on the couch not taken by Lucifer, “I’ve been wondering if I even deserve a nice guy, maybe there’s a reason I haven’t been able to find one”

The silence that hung in the air was heavy at that admission, but did not last long. Ella didn’t see it coming as a hand reached over and rested the back on her forehead.

“Uh Lucifer, what are you doing?” Ella questioned him.

“Feeling for a fever obviously, I felt there must be something wrong with you if you’re having delusions of that extent,”

Ella huffed in response, “Big words coming from you”.

“Oh you’ll find my words and delusions as you call them aren’t the only thing big about me,” Lucifer grinned while raising a brow. Ella had to admit, as annoying as it was, he was great at breaking tension. 

“Lucifer I’m being serious”

“As am I, you are one of the most generous and loving people I know. You are stronger than you realize,” with more strength than she knew he had, Lucifer in an awkward display of affection actually  _ ruffled _ her hair, “and if it was true that you of all people didn’t deserve a good man then the majority of the world would be single, and that just wouldn’t do”.

Ella turned to look at him, and truly wasn’t sure how to respond. She knew Lucifer was way more soft than he let on, but this was unexpected to say the least. 

“Lucifer, that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me”

“And you know all of it is true, I don’t lie”

“Yea well, you’re amazing yourself”

A short silence followed again, and it seemed it was Lucifer's turn to be taken aback. Ella wondered how he didn’t know how great he was. Even with his own troubles and obvious lack of skill in the comforting department, he was here for her when she needed someone most. 

“Lucifer you’re amazing, you came to help me out of a really rough spot. I know this stuff is completely out of your element, but you’re still trying. I’m surprised I was on your mind at all after what happened with Chloe”

“Yes well, it was a long day for her even after that ordeal. We unwillingly had to have dinner with my family. Can you believe she tried to hit my father? Not that the old bastard doesn’t deserve it of course but it was still a sight to behold”, Lucifer looked at a spot on the wall with a contemplative look in his eyes. Still wondering what he had done to deserve the Detective in his life.

“Woah, wait what?” Ella looked at him on full alert, “Your dad showed up? And  _ Chloe Decker _ hit him?”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is decked him,” Lucifer grinned, looking equally proud of his joke as he was of the memory.

“And then you ate dinner with him?”

“Unfortunately, it was a fairly big affair. No one has seen my father in eons, then he decides to show up out of nowhere and force a family affair upon us. The audacity of dear old dad truly astounds me” 

Ella nodded, though she certainly didn’t know the extent of his relationship with his father she knew it was not a good one. Now that she had the mental capacity to concentrate she realized he wasn’t looking so hot either. He looked more disheveled than he normally did, but not quite at the level as when he was really going through something, like the time he didn’t sleep for weeks. Something had truly shaken him though, and it was the least she could do to help him out after he had come to her rescue.

“Lucifer, I know your relationship with your family isn’t great-”

Lucifer scoffed while taking another gulp of his flask, “Understatement of the century I’d say”

Ella continued, ignoring his quip, “You’re amazing Lucifer. You’re a great consultant, friend, not to mention business owner. I can’t imagine how they can’t see that in you but it’s their loss”

“Thank you. Though I’m not sure I believe it all the time, I am trying to be the man all of you see in me”, Lucifer looked older than usual. Physically he looked the same, but his eyes looked far off and unreachable. 

Ella wondered how much this guy had been through in his life to look like that. She certainly wouldn’t pry, everyone had secrets they wanted to hide. Even her. Despite his quirks Lucifer really was an amazing guy. She was so happy to see he and Chloe were officially together, especially considering everything they had been through. She was happy for them, they deserved each other. Though it wasn’t a fair comparison, Lucifer reminded her a lot of herself. If he could do it, maybe she could too.

Ella’s self reflection was cut off by her stomach growling, the traitor. 

Lucifer chuckled, “If I didn’t know better I’d think there was a bear in here”, he grinned mischievously. 

Ella responded by chucking a throw pillow at him, which he unfortunately caught. 

“I guess we should feed it before it mauls me then”, Lucifer stood from the couch and made his way into her kitchen without permission. Considering the state she was in, she let him do whatever he was going to do. 

She was suddenly feeling how sleepy she was, so she closed her eyes. Just for a few seconds. 

She woke up an undetermined amount of time later to a hand shaking her shoulder, “Miss Lopez, ” Lucifer whisper yelled at her, “breakfast is ready”

Ella groggily opened her eyes and immediately had the urge to roll them, “Really Lucifer, deviled eggs?” 

“Your fridge was criminally empty, I had to make due”

“Well luckily for you, deviled eggs are my favorite form of egg,” Ella smiled while plucking one from the plate. Plopping one into her mouth she continued, “Oh my gosh Lucifer these are the best deviled eggs I’ve ever had”

“Obviously I can’t disappoint, they are named after me after all,”

“You don’t think you’re going overboard with the puns tonight?”, Ella snorted while continuing to munch on the best deviled eggs she had ever tasted. Seriously, what could you possibly do to improve the taste of deviled eggs when they were so simple to begin with? 

“Never, Miss Lopez” 

Ella paused for a moment. She couldn’t help but think back to the conversation they were having before she fell asleep and her stomach had so rudely interrupted. 

“You know Lucifer, I’m really glad you were here to help me out tonight. We’ve got each other's backs, if you ever need another mysterious hole examined or just need to talk, let me know.”

Lucifer smiled at the memory, “Yes, I’m glad to have you on my team as well. And rest assured Pete has what's coming to him, even after the laws on man can’t reach him”

Ella cringed a bit at the name. The metaphorical sore was still there and even still fresh, but it had been cleaned now. She had Lucifer to thank for that, “Well if every bad breakup gets me these deviled eggs again maybe it won’t be so bad. After all I can only go up from serial killer”

“It’s unfortunate you had to hit the low point to begin with but I suppose you’re right”

Ella had to smile at that, despite everything she knew she had good friends that would help her through the tough times. 

If she knew when she had started to move to LA all the things she would see, the people she would meet, and even unfortunately the difficult things she had to go through she would do it all again. Her job and her friends were amazing, and she would take all the bad that life had to throw at her, because she had the best support team a girl could ask for. 

After all, she apparently had even the devil on her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read because it was a spur of the moment decision to write and publish this, so sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for taking the time to read! I love Ella and Lucifer being bros.


End file.
